One Thing at A Time
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Ruka and Kain end up in a fight together against a group of level E vampires. Do they get away? Read to find out!


Ruka and Kain. Feel stupid for saying that but whatever. Getting ever closer to the end of this series.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Ruka screamed and ducked as a level E vampire jumped at her. She took off running away from the Day Class dorm; leading a group of level E vampires into the forest. Ruka groaned as they surrounded her.

'I realize now… This was a bad idea.' thought Ruka.

Ruka froze when she heard feet moving fast behind her. When the level E's hand touched her shoulder she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head and onto his back. Growling she sunk the spike of her heel into the level E's head that was laying on the ground in front of her. She grabbed the fist that was coming towards her, twisting it until the arm snapped. Ruka jumped into the tree behind her, hoping to get away from the level E. Hidden by the leaves Ruka surveyed the remaining vampires below her, who were completely oblivious to the fact she was above them. Ducking behind a large clump of leaves when a level E looked up, she held her breathe. Ruka sighed quietly in relief when the vampire looked away before the group wandered off. Jumping out of the tree, Ruka landed softly on the ground.

When a hand touched her shoulder Ruka reacted instantly, grabbing the arm of the person who grabbed her and flipped them over her shoulder. Realizing, too late, that it was Kain she let go of his arm, hoping he would land on his feet instead of on his back. Much to her relief a strong wind blew against Kain's back, helping him straighten up, making him land on his feet. Kain turned to look at Ruka, his eyes wide with surprise.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Kain, pulling his uniform jacket off and draping it over her shoulders.

"Kaname taught me when I first showed up. He said he expected something like this to happen." said Ruka, slipping her arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"This is probably going to sound really weird… But.. You look cute in my jacket." said Kain. "Well.. You're cute in general."

"You think I'm cute?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah. Sorry if that's weird." said Kain.

"Aw… It's not weird at all." said Ruka, blushing.

"Sarcasm?" asked Kain.

"Nope. I'm being completely honest." said Ruka.

"Wow! Ruka.. I have something else to say." said Kain.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

"Ruka! Duck!" yelled Kain when he saw a level E charging at them.

Ruka dropped to her knees and the level hurtled over her head. Looking up, Ruka saw the level E crouched over Kain, its hand on his throat. Ruka got up and ran over to the struggling pair. She grabbed the back of the level E's shirt and pulled him off of Kain, throwing him into a tree. Ruka wrapped her hand around the level E's throat, her knee digging into its stomach. The level E curled up in pain on the ground when Ruka dropped him. Kain jumped up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Ruka's waist, pulling her away from the vampire on the ground.

"Don't stand so close. Once he recovers he's going to come after you." said Kain.

"Kain, you're bleeding. He's going to go after you first." said Ruka.

Kain touched his neck and pulled his hand away, seeing blood on his hand when he did.

"Shit… His nails must have nicked me." said Kain, his eyes widening, watching the level E slowly get to his feet.

Ruka sunk her nails into the level E's throat before he could take a step. She stared wide- eyed as the level E's body fell limply to the ground. Kain wrapped his arms tighter around Ruka.

"Sorry about getting blood on your jacket." said Ruka blushing when Kain kissed her cheek.

"I don't care." said Kain.

"I love you.." whispered Ruka.

"What'd you say?" asked Kain. "I didn't catch that."

"It's nothing." said Ruka.

"No tell me." said Kain.

"I love you." said Ruka.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear that?" asked Kain.

"No…" said Ruka.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was hoping I wasn't the only one who felt that way." said Kain.

"So wait… What?" asked Ruka, confused.

Kain took Ruka's face between his hands and said, "I love you too."

* * *

End of this one, more on its way.  
R&R.


End file.
